


Worship

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuor is held captive by the Easterlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Osram had no love of the Elven gods. No Easterling did, but Osram made it his special task to break their Edainish supplicant. He would snarl their names, nearly incomprehensibly, and Tuor could not say one word. 

Early on, before he learned to hold his tongue, Tuor would correct his overlord. Osram had paid him well for those lessons: a kick in the ribs, a punch to the gut, all while whistling a farce of Tuor's hymns.

Yet on those nights when Tuor escaped the halls, he would still gaze up to Elbereth's canopy, and he still dared to hope.


End file.
